


fool

by miraclegarden



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclegarden/pseuds/miraclegarden
Summary: Kim Yerim pulled herself together to properly confess to her friend.
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	fool

**Author's Note:**

> this is terribly not proofread but I was craving cute joyri stuff so here it is
> 
> title taken from red velvet's fool

Yerim wasn’t sure what to do when she called Sooyoung over, she started to pace around the house and kept looking at her phone.

20 minutes, she should be here in 20 minutes. 

She made the bed, poured herself wine and looked down her garden from her bedroom. Having ignored Sooyoung till tonight made her a nervous wreck, she shouldn’t have done it but here she is. 

A couple of nights ago she one or too many drinks post-exam week and drunkardly confessed her undying love for her close friend. And up till fewer nights ago, she had been ignoring her. Of course, till tonight, she gave her a time and place so they could talk and there is no running away now. 

Ding Dong

The buzz came and she practically runs downstairs, breathed in and out to calm herself down then checked the front door camera. 

There she was, Park Sooyoung, absolutely lovely and beautiful enough to snap Yerim out of the clouds. Opening the door and exhaled a tired greeting, she let the cold air wash over her. Her body needed it, cause as soon as she is face to face with her friend it seems like lava has poured over her. 

“You look nice,” Sooyoung broke the silence. She nodded and replied back, “thank you, you too.” Refusing to make eye contact, Yeri immediately turned around and walked back to her living room. “My family is away for a while so just make yourself comfortable,” she walked past her to the kitchen to grab two glasses from the cabinet and filled it with cold water for the both of them. Sooyoung giggled at her and sat down on the edge of the couch, “relax Yerimmie, you know I won’t hurt you.” Walking back, she puffed her chest out and let out a loud sigh, “you don’t know that.” Sooyoung rolled her eyes, “and you think you know any better?” 

Yerim cocked her head to the left and nodded in defeat, she places a glass for her and sat far away from her crush. “So…” she started, “what did you want to talk about?” Yerim asked her. 

“You’re kidding me?” Sooyoung laughed. “You are the one who texted me to come over,” she reminded her. 

“True..,” Yerim scratched the back of her head and crossed her leg to face her. She breathed out to calm herself down, made eye contact but immediately looked down again due to how intense Sooyoung’s gaze was. “I like you alot, I know it’s stupid but I couldn’t take it anymore and since you don’t feel the same way. I am ready to be rejected,” she confessed as confidently as she can. She peeked at Sooyoung to wait for her to reply but was instead greeted with a smile. “Can I say something now?” She asked and Yerim said, “yes, of course.”

“I like you too, you idiot.”

“I understand-,” Yerim choked out and went silent. After what it seems like ages (until she comprehended on what had just been said), “you what!”, she half-shouted.

“I like you too, idiot,” Sooyoung emphasized on the ‘idiot’. Yerim look at her even more confused, “no you don’t.”

Sooyoung moved closer to the girl, causing Yerim to also move back to the edge in shock. “Should I prove it to you?” She asked making sure there's no space for Yerim to run away again. “Why?” Gulping down, “more importantly, when?”

The taller girl giggled and moved away to give room for her to breathe, she took a sip of water and told her, “you’re really dense, you know.” Yerim shyly looked down, “am I really?”, she replied.

“Cute,” Sooyoung said. As Yerim grabbed her arm around her knees to hide her red face, “stop, I don’t believe it.”

“If you give me consent to kiss you, I could prove it,” she replied, trying to stop smiling as hard. 

Sooyoung sat with the couch’s armrest behind her back, tapping her lap as a signal for her to come closer to her. Yerim peeked out of her arm and gulped down hard. She moved slowly towards her until Sooyoung pulled her arm down causing her to sit on her lap. 

“Get yourself comfortable, baby,” Sooyoung told her and Yerim turned as red as mars. “Why are you like this,” she whined as she sits as comfortably as could on her crush’s lap. “Cause I love seeing you all shy because of me,” she confidently said and took her hands to run it through Yerim’s hair. Speechless, she rested her head onto Sooyoung’s shoulder and screamed a little. 

“What was that,” Sooyoung laughed. “I’m not sure but my heart rate is going way too fast and I cannot handle you,” Yerim said. “Me too by the way,” Sooyoung took her hand and put it over her chest, “see I feel the same way, I also have liked you for a while.” 

Looking at where her hand is then at Sooyoung, Yerim stared down at her lips then at her eyes. “Really?” She asked as reassurance for herself. 

“Yes,” Sooyoung cupped her face and let her thumb ghost over her lips, “so may I?” She asked for permission, to which she nodded yes in response. Yerim placed her arm over her shoulders and closed her eyes. Sooyoung closed the gap and finally kissing her, slow movements at first. Starting from the fluttering pecks to a long soft one where both of them had to take a break to catch a breath. 

“Did you have wine?” Sooyoung asked. “Just a few sips, it was the only way I could muster the courage to talk to you,” she confessed. 

“You’re so cute, what am I gonna do about you,” Sooyoung smiled widely and placed a quick peck to Yeri’s nose. 

“You’re telling me Sooyoung, my heart is about to jump out cause you’re too much”

Sooyoung kissed her forehead and hugged her, “guess only we can handle each other.” Yerim hugged her back and nodded, “pretty much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> written in one sitting cuz I felt lonely and was ignoring my assignments


End file.
